1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention are directed to an apparatus and method for stopping moving vehicles by external means. Specifically, apparatus are provided which employ a housing containing a net that entangles the wheels to the point of loss of rotational motion, thereby causing the vehicle to skid to a stop.
2. Description of Related Art
While conducting checkpoint operations or providing security for fixed locations, the military and/or state and local officials have the need to selectively stop vehicles while searching for weapons, wanted persons or illegal contraband. During these checkpoint operations, it is important for police to have a non-lethal tool that can effectively stop a vehicle that fails to proceed as directed.
While there are a wide range of mechanisms available that attempt to immobilize moving vehicles, current tools suffer issues with portability, selectivity, and effectiveness. Devices that are sufficiently small enough to be transportable and work by deflating tires are not generally effective at stopping vehicles within an appropriate distance. Those devices that are portable and can stop vehicles within appropriate distances are generally not selective (stopping all traffic when deployed and not able to quickly disarm/arm to allow friendly traffic to pass.) Larger, more permanent devices (i.e. full vehicle entrapment or barrier systems) often have the ability to be selectively armed, but require a large infrastructure investment to install and cannot typically be relocated as checkpoint or vehicle entry points change.